


Sleepless Night

by nitahashi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hamliza, Hamliza Month, short and sweet lol, that's what's happening to poor hammie here, you know that feel when you're tryna sleep and your brain won't shut up?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitahashi/pseuds/nitahashi
Summary: Alexander can't sleep due to stress.  Some love from Eliza might help, though.(Written for @mamapeggs Hamliza Month on Tumblr; the prompt is Day 1 "cuddles")
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Sleepless Night

For most people, a quiet evening in bed was a tranquil, relaxing thing; the perfect environment in which to fall into a deep sleep.

Poor Alexander wasn't most people. Or at least tonight he wasn't.

The dark bedroom, devoid of all light save for a very faint glimmer of moonlight from outside, along with the near total silence, was not serene in the slightest as far as he was concerned. He had so, so much on his mind, and the endless stream of thoughts in his head, if they had been somehow audible, would have drowned out the quiet.  
His frustrated tossing and turning, trying in vain to settle down and relax, eventually woke up his wife Eliza.

"Are you all right, Alexander?" she asked him softly. "Why can't you be still?"

He let out a big sigh that almost sounded like a groan. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I can't stop thinking about all the work I'll have to do tomorrow."

Eliza inched closer to him. "If you don't get any sleep, you'll be too exhausted to get your work done."

"I know. That's the problem." He rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes. His eyes felt tired and heavy, like they could close at any minute, but he couldn't drift off no matter what he did.

"Why can't you just relax and stop worrying?" Eliza asked. "It's so peaceful in here right now."

"I don't know...something about lying in the dark just makes it worse."

"Personally, I find the dark quite soothing."

Alexander sighed and put his arms behind his neck, thinking. It was a few minutes before he spoke to Eliza again.

"You know...as a boy, I was afraid of the dark sometimes."

"Is that so?" said Eliza, amused.

"Yes. My mother would hold me close until I calmed down and went to sleep. Too bad she isn't here now; she'd know what to do."

Eliza smiled warmly and put an arm around him. "I'm here, and I know what to do."

Alexander let out a surprised "Hmm?" as his wife pulled him closer, using her other hand to tenderly run her fingers through his long dark hair. He hummed softly and happily, huddling closer to her. It took some time, but something about the intimacy and the warmth was enough to shut out the frenzied worries and cares and woes in mind, allowing him to close his eyes, relax his tense muscles, and get some rest at last.

After a good ten minutes, possibly longer, of holding Alexander close and soothing him, Eliza heard him begin to snore gently, a sign that he was in a deep sleep. She released her grip on him and kissed him on the cheek before she too went back to sleep, pleased with herself. The bedroom was a scene of perfect tranquility once again.

Assuming her dear husband didn't snore too loud, that is.


End file.
